left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jo The Marten
http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/TrainerWalk.gif http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/Userinfoboxheader-1.png http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/InfectedSignature-1.png UserPage | Talk Page | Steam Account | Blog Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 | Archive 4 | F.A.Q. http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/cs_office_unlimited_oc0000-1.jpg Our professionally trained Hunters work around the clock, answering your many questions. Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to post questions you might have here! Keep in mind, I'm not constantly on the Wiki, so it may take a few minutes to a few hours for me to respond. Also don't be surprised if another admin sees your post and responds to it before I do. We often go around to each other's talk pages to make sure everyone who has a question is satisfied in a timely manner. Here are some guidelines I like to see in comments to me: Before anyone asks, the Userboxes can be found HERE! So please stop asking! 1. Readable I understand not everyone spoke English as their first language, and that's fine. As long as it's readable and n0+ lyek dis foo' you'll be fine. =) 2. Mature This is a Wiki. Members, especially admins, will edit and delete posts without mercy. If you're concerned about an edit I might have made, please tell me why you feel this way and persuade me. Do not come on here and complain like a 6 year old. Chances are that'll only get you blocked. 3. Sign your name I can't tell you how tedious it is to go up to my Talk Page History and have to search for whoever sent a message. Just sign your posts and at least I'll know what page to go to if you don't already have a link to your page in your sig. Don't forget to check my F.A.Q. page and see if I might have already answered your question. Thanks, and I look forward to your questions and comments! =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Featured... I was just wondering, am I allowed to change the featured article, or is that an admin-only deal. And should there be a different featured image and video? The ones currently featured are getting kind of old... 11:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Yea I agree. I would suggest the Sacrifice trailer as the video seeing as its most recent. For the image I would also suggest the Sacrifice poster and in honor of Bill his artical as the featured artical or of course the hunters:).Sniperteam82308 18:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Bill's article was featured the month after The Passing was released... I was the one who nominated him... But I was thinking of the Sacrifice teaser as a video, too. What do you think, Jo? 00:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright must've not seen it, well then how about a whole Sacrifice theme. Its trailer will be the video, its poster the image, its page the featured artical, and the poll Did you like the Sacrifice Yes or No.Sniperteam82308 18:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yea never mind on the poll and featured artical since you just edited those, but I am sticking with video and image.Sniperteam82308 02:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright well thats cool I guess you are right it seemed like they used to take up less space. And considering we have what 4-8 did you know facts it really is worthless same with image but I would suggest keeping the video and everytime a new trailer or interveiw comes up post it there.Sniperteam82308 02:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'm Glad to be able to help out Jo,and I also I have a group on steam that covers Cut,Beta and Unused Content on Steam mostly games that Valve made http://steamcommunity.com/groups/OrginalGames Yeah I know the name was a bad idea but I just ignore it. Military Pics Yea, sorry i tried my best to get the in-game pics of the signs... I'll maybe try using the Left 4 Dead Authoring Tools but i usually get overlay boxes that cover the sign but i'll see what i can do... 06abrahb 05:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) So do the military signs look better now? I used the authoring tools and got most of them... however strangely enough, some of the signs were still missing so i left the originals in the gallery but at least they are the ones that look ok... :) can we delete the infobox now? just wanna make sure i have your ok on it... 06abrahb 22:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yea, i kinda thought it would go either way... sadly, that's as good as i can get it on my laptop :( my graphics card is average so unless someone has an awesome gaming computer with a good graphics card or knows how to refine those pics to get a sharper image, i guess that's as good as they are going to be... sorry but i tried really hard this time to do my best. 06abrahb 22:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Page for Left 4 Dead merchandise Just wondering if we could actually create a a page that shows all the Left 4 Dead stuff you can buy from Valve Store... would that be a problem or conflict of interest? I just suddenly had that thought today at work but I thought I should clear it with you first. Thanks for fixing up the page!! =D That was kinda the idea i had in my head but i didn't know how to get it to work on wiki :P Looks pretty awesome now! 06abrahb 19:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Troublesome User Page Hey Jo. I know for a fact that at least some of the stuff on User:NiveKJ13's page is vandalism, but some of it seems to have been up for a while. Just thought I'd alert you to it and let you figure out how you wanna handle the situation. Nightmirage 17:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Nightmirage, it looks like vandalism... 06abrahb 17:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Link Colors They are perfectly readable on the main page, it's just in actual articles that they are difficult to read. But, like you said majority rules. Also, why I asked instead of just changing them. :-) - Wagnike2 19:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Love the new look btw really profesional and clear, the one downside is ive noticed the campaign dropdown bar has gone from the main nav bar, which is rather anoying as i used it alot but hey ho if you had a good reason for it i understand, keep up the good work :) Smeliot mycrosoft 22:51, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Old wiki layout Hey Jo! Just wondering, I noticed that they changed the wiki layout to only 2 formats, the new look or the monobook. I really preferred the other old look, similar to the monobook but was more adjusted to our l4d wiki site with the sidebar menus and tabs. I checked my preferences but there are only those 2 layouts now, is there no way to go back to what I originally had? I also noticed that most people prefer that layout that i mentioned. The new one is alright, but I still prefer the older one... can you help with this or is this a wiki thing? Thanks! 06abrahb 20:33, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I did not know you were the head here o.O heres a vandalist http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:98.240.64.85 03:30, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Slider I was trying to create a Slider for the wiki but it says it doesn't want to save. Can you tell me why? --CryGame-- By Slider i mean the thing on this page http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Why did you delete my article?` Why dude? why? Why did you delete my article?` Why dude? why? I was simply trying to make a contribution about the upcoming Left 4 dead. It was announced by Valve and verified by Gameinformer The M60 on The Sacrifice? I'm confused, why is the M60 on The Sacrifice(along with No Mercy) in Left 4 Dead 2? It was said that M60 was only to appear on L4D2's The Passing. Zombiekiller14 13:42, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: M60 on The Sacrifice? Hmm, you got a point, Jo. Zombiekiller14 21:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey, do ya ever think about changing the quote on the Clean template? Maybe with this quote: "Christ. I'm all gooed." Let me know if you agree. Thx. Zombiekiller14 16:01, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question Oh, well. If there's any other templates that needs a new quote, let me know, alright? Zombiekiller14 18:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Hey, a few days ago, I made a change on the Left 4 Dead template to make sure that Left 4 Dead did release for Mac. Now, all I need is the date on when L4D released on Mac. You don't mind helping me out, do you? Zombiekiller14 13:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey... Never mind, I found it. Zombiekiller14 13:47, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Fix Infobox Links Hey Jo since you fixed the location infoboxes coloring could you also fix the Detour Ahead infobox as well? again, you cannot see the wording due to the font color.... Thanks!! :) 06abrahb 21:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again Jo!! Your awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D lol 06abrahb 03:15, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Well as you have noticed, I decided to create some location pages for the specific locations (ie. The Vannah ) The infobox for the Left 4 Dead 2 Locations needs to be modified (the link addresses; The Vannah location to be linked to page, not "The Hotel" chapter) as I will be creating more location pages for other places. Thanks for your help!!!!!!! :) 06abrahb 20:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh for the love of god THANK YOU!!!!!!!! :P i don't understand why it wasn't working!! oh well... THANKS!!! :) 06abrahb 23:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jo, sorry to keep bugging you like this... but i need your help once again. I need you to redirect the Ducatel page to go to a new page. I'm ready to once again upload a new location and just to give you a heads up, i will also be creating a location page for the sugar mill as well so you may want to get it ready so that way i don't need to keep bugging you... Thanks!!!!!!!!! 06abrahb 16:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Want to Tell you I want to tell u a couple things i am a huge fan of Left 4 Dead played every version out there that they have i waited for it to come out once it did ran to gamestop to get it same with left 4 dead 2 and i amwaiting to get a response from Valve i am making a type of left 4 dead RC figure that can walk, talk, and fight the other infected and i am giving it to all teh left 4 dead fans out there. If you have a Xbox 360 with left 4 dead. ManicL4D Master is my Username and i have a PC account but i forgot it okay sorry but i failed language arts but I dont have it this semester. No one tought me good. Well i have a PC account do you have a account for that version I would also send you a newspaper i am working on. its kinda funny but really good. Beta Left 4 Dead Hey Jo, as you may have noticed a new contributor has started a page about the old beta version of the Left 4 Dead series. I was wondering if you think there is a purpose to this page,,, i put it up for deletion but the author deleted it and so now i'm asking you... he seems very new at this (as i have corrected his other edits) therefore i think that this also might tie in. Can you take a look? Thanks!! 06abrahb 10:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Hell Custom Campaign Hey Jo, as you just seen I'm uploading a new custom campaign called Welcome to Hell. I got everything working except the "movie poster" for it and the custom campaigns infobox template. Can you help me please? You can find the movie poster link in the photos i recently added... thanks!!!!!! 06abrahb 07:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, of course... :P he said "No problem dude. Good to see that you will put some info about my campaign on the wiki." Thanks! " 06abrahb 16:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm starting to create the chapters for this campaign however I can't get the infobox chapters to cooperate. I know you need to put in colors and such but I don't see where to do that! Can you help and tell me how to do this, that way I don't have to keep bugging you after every single chapter! :P THANKS!!! 06abrahb 23:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC) i made edits to the website now Hey. Hey, have you seen my user page? Let me know if you like it. Zombiekiller14 14:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I have good and bad news. 82.42.231.202 had removed some articles probably because he wants to troll, but luckily I've reverted some of them. We must be ready. Breakin'Benny 14:10, December 4, 2010